


For Auld Lang Syne

by WritingToKeepMySanity



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Like, New Year's Eve, lil baby Pete, super little, tired parents Jack and Kath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingToKeepMySanity/pseuds/WritingToKeepMySanity
Summary: Jack and Katherine ring in the New Year with their new infant.





	For Auld Lang Syne

“Think we’ll make it to midnight?” Jack asked, yawning already, pressing a mug of coffee in Katherine’s hand. 

Sighing, Katherine looked at her watch. “Well, it’s barely seven and I feel like sleeping for a week, so…”

“Aw, an’ Pete’s already out,” he said, peeking in the bassinet set up next to the couch. “Shame on ya, kid, I had higher hopes for ya.”

Chuckling, Katherine started to take a sip of her coffee before freezing with the mug halfway to her lips. “Wait, can I even drink this? He’ll be up and hungry in a couple hours.”

“Uhm.” Jack rubbed his eyes. “Yeah, I think I read somewheres it’s act’lly okay f’r ya to, long as ya ain’t drinkin’ a ton’a coffee.”

Sighing, she took a long sip of her coffee. “Oh god, I missed coffee,” she said happily, scooting her feet towards Jack so that her toes were tucked under his leg. 

“Me too,” he said, smoothing a hand over the top of her foot. Much to Katherine’s—and Jack’s—dismay, even the smell of coffee had upset her stomach in the later month’s of her pregnancy, so it’d been banned from the apartment until a couple weeks back.

Kicking at his hand a little, Katherine took another sip of her coffee, humming happily, and they sat quietly awhile, watching the New Year’s Eve countdown, turned down low so it wouldn’t wake up Pete.

“Ain’t ready ta be done with this year,” Jack said after a moment. Katherine cocked her head at him, and he elaborated. 

“S’a pretty good year. We was in London f’r the first four months, I got ta marry the girl’a my dreams, we had a kid—”

“—who was conceived before the wedding,” Katherine inserted, raising an eyebrow.

Jack just shrugged. “Eh, we ain’t ever been conventional. _An’_  we’s been parents almost a whole week an’ we’s killin’ it.”

“Yeah, when we’re not sleep-deprived,” she added with a yawn. Tilting her head down to see her son, asleep, Katherine asked, “You don’t think we’re going to… I don’t know, completely screw him up?”

“Well, he’s a Plumber-Kelly kid, ain’t no way he won’t end up a little screwy.” He laughed as she threw the stuffed duck Al had gotten for Pete at him. “What d’ya mean, hon?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know, I mean, we’re not exactly poster kids for examples of great parents. I mean, Medda’s fantastic, but your parents died when you were really young, and my parents were… supportive, but distant. And… I don’t know, what if that… translates? I just don’t want to—ugh,” Katherine scrubbed a hand under her eye. “Do you know what I’m trying to say?”

“Hey, yeah, I know, babe.” Jack leaned towards her, dropping his chin on her knee. “An’ we ain’t our parents, Ace. Good thing too, ‘cause your dad’s a piece’a work, but we ain’t them. We’s gonna do our own thing, parent how we think we oughta parent an’ he’s gonna turn out just fine.”

Stretching her arm out, Katherine cupped his cheek, feeling his days-old stubble scratch at her palm. “You think?” she asked softly. It was a silly thing to be worrying about, ending up like her parents, and she was almost sure that wouldn’t happen, but she needed to hear Jack say it. 

Turning his head, Jack kissed her palm. “Yeah, I do. An’ the next one’ll be even better,” he added, wiggling his eyebrows at her. 

Rolling her eyes, she pushed his head. “Easy, Cowboy, I’m still recovering from this one. Don’t go getting ideas in your head.”

He ducked his head, hiding a smile in her pajama-clad leg. Katherine shook her head, twisting to set her empty mug on the side table before turning to tug Jack towards her so he was next to her, squeezed between her and the back of the couch. 

Jack slung an arm over her waist, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. She laced their fingers together over her stomach, carefully avoiding the scar from her c-section.

“This year was good,” Katherine agreed, rubbing her thumb over his. “But next year will be even better. As long as I have you.”

“Mm,” he hummed, burying his nose in her neck. “For sure?”

She smiled softly. “For sure.”

Within the hour, they’d both fallen asleep, content to sleep through the ringing in of the New Year. 

Their son, of course, had other ideas. 

“Guess we are making it to midnight,” Katherine said sleepily, unbuttoning her top as Jack passed Pete to her. 

“Guess we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!!! May your 2019 be full of love, laughter, and (ready for a throwback??) peace, love, and sanity!!!
> 
> xx


End file.
